


Three Strikes

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jenna Cheats on Tyler, Josh selfharms, M/M, Sad Josh, Top Tyler, Ty is a confused bi boi, Tyler runs to Josh, josh is gAYY, umm, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler and Jenna are happily married, that is until Tyler started feeling a new emotion towards his friend, Josh Dun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



    Joshua William Dun wasn't exactly full of himself, self-deprecating jokes are his passion and his self-esteem is to the floor. But things got even worse for him as his best friend (and soulmate) is married to one of the prettiest girls the pink haired boy has ever seen, but Tyler is obviously straight with how he treats Jenna, grabbing her in the places she's proudest of, boasting about her to Josh who was trying to tune him out the best he can and still reply. So Josh has no chance.

* * *

    Jenna Elizabeth Joseph, one of the prettiest girls you'd come across, and she knows it. Her cockiness is one of the reasons Tyler loves(?) her. Jenna's ability to make your jaw drop was almost unbelievable, she would spin and drive anyone crazy. Tyler though, he can't.. think of anything about her personality that he adores, her niceness? But he still loves Jenna and is glad he married her.

* * *

   Tyler Robert Joseph is the last of the bunch in this typhoon of a story, he, as you know, is married to Jenna, she has done some things to him however that makes him question the relationship, and Josh being closer than ever to him at this time is turning his whole world upside down. In result, he makes a plan, if Jenna wastes those three strikes Tyler gives her (without her knowing of course) he'll end it, but now that he thinks about it, Jenna only has one strike to go, and Josh is knocking on his door with huge news.

 


	2. Strike 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the spiral that night end Tyler and Jenna's relationship.

    Tyler was pissed off to say the least. Jenna had told Tyler that she was just going out to the store and get milk for the cookies that she had already made, but Tyler guesses she had forgotten to block Tyler on snapchat at the time since he saw all the lewd and sexy pictures she posted of her and her friends at a stingy club doing god knows what. Not to mention that they aren't financially unstable either, so Jenna has a reason for going to such a low standard club that Tyler can't bring himself to think about.

    But now here the man is, looking at his phone in betrayal with cold cookies and no milk sitting alone in his empty house, today was supposed to be a fun day for him too. 

    Not wanting the night to be spoiled, Tyler calls Josh, telling him about everything and venting slightly since this wasn't the first time this happened anyway. But Josh still hurried in with two cases of Oreos and a gallon of milk while also having Tyler's favourite movie on CD since Tyler likes watching it with only Josh so why not keep it at his place.

   The two sat, watching the movie and leaning on each other, Josh feeding Tyler Oreos sometimes when the tanned man's arms got too tired, but Josh didn't mind. Josh still stuck around after the movie though since Tyler needed the extra comfort, Tyler giving Josh his clothes to sleep in, making himself not mention the fact that the clothes that were a little tight on Josh before were now almost baggy on him, forcing himself to come to the conclusion the clothes just stretched in the wash, bot wanting this night going bad again. Josh didn't notice Tyler fighting with himself over playing with the shirt Tyler had given him with a small blush covering his cheeks.

   The bed was not accompanied by the curly and wavy haired boys, them both telling jokes and making each other laugh and smile, they were so happy with each other it was like the reason Josh had run in was nonexistent, but that, of course, had to be ruined by Jenna yelling at Tyler and kicking Josh out, still wearing Tyler's shirt and sweatpants. Tyler bit on his lip and argued with Jenna, who still had no milk, about why he "needed Josh with him all the time" 

   Now Tyler was on the couch, curled up and texting Josh, they were just having fun, his heart was hurting, but that was only because of the fact that Jenna yelled at him, right? Anyway, Josh was trying to comfort him the best he could. Tyler just wanted Josh in his arms, it would be so easier then, he almost wishes that Jenna didn't come home at all.    

   But he still loves her, Tyler is sure of it.


	3. Joshua Dun's journal entry #214

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh scribbles in his notebook after he got kicked out by Jenna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops Trigger Warning for self harm so-

 

  Tyler hates me now, I'm sure he does, I caused them to fight, he's never going to hang out with me again.

All I do is mess thing's up for people

who needs me around?

no one

 

I can't hurt myself enough in order to forgive myself. 

I need something more 

But not right now

maybe.

 

    Josh was breathing hard as he cut another line down his arm. He didn't even know when he started it, but he tries to ignore the fact that the first thing he ever carved onto himself is the date of Tyler and Jenna's wedding. he stared at his bleeding arm, the curly haired boy isn't sure if his arm is shaking from the nerves of him losing blood so quickly, or the fact he's going insane from liking it so much. 

    It got to the point where the boy had to just stop the bleeding, he was too young to be doing this stuff, but it was the only way to feel something. He had to put the facade on almost every day, it hurt but he had to, Tyler needed him to stay strong, so he did. Josh finished patching himself up before washing up everything and quickly getting in bed to do nothing but curl up and stare at the wall, he hated this.   

 

    he looked back at his arm to just start staring again, this time at the ragged scar. 

 

3.28.15

 


	4. Strike Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna hits Tyler and he realizes that he should try and put to an end to this, but after Jenna left, Tyler tried to process his thoughts but Josh was already at the door with someone Tyler thought would never have his arms around the curly haired boy.

_One Week Later_

Jenna come home again to see Tyler and Josh leaning on each other while playing Mario Kart, she furrowed her eyebrows before coughing sternly to get both of the boy's attention. Tyler glanced at her and widened his eyes a little since he had expected Jenna to be back later, so he called Josh up since he was already craving Josh's warmth. 

_"_ I see you already found someone else to hang out with while I'm working," Jenna said with a glare at Josh, who was in the process of trying to leave as quietly as possible while the couple fought.

 

 _"_ I-I thought you were gonna be g-gone for a while s-so I got Josh over" Tyler held his arms up in defence as Jenna walked quickly to him as soon as Josh left. The woman slapping her husband hard on the cheek. "am I not enough for you?!" she knocked him down before starting to punch him. Tyler trying to pull her away as she did so, managing to throw her off, seeing the shocked look on her face from that, as if she was not just beating up her husband three seconds ago, Tyler, with tears in his eyes, just went into their guest bedroom and locked the door. 

 

Jenna quickly called her friends what had happened and they all went to the door to kick it and telling Tyler how disgusting he is. How he should have never touched her, how she doesn't deserve such a calm girl as her. The other spouse was curled up on the bed, just waiting as they all left, getting up and collecting as much food as he can get that wouldn't go bad and takes it back in the guest bedroom. This is how it would be until Jenna eventually decides to forgive him over something that wasn't even in the same ballpark as everything she's done. 

 

_Two Days later_

Tyler was still staring at the ceiling, he then made the conclusion that if Jenna does something bad again, he'll leave, he'll leave and finally start questioning the warm feeling in his heart for the curly haired boy he's not supposed to see. His thoughts were disrupted however by the ringing of the doorbell. He assumed Jenna wasn't home so he got up slowly scoffing at himself in the mirror as he walked to the door, the bags under his eyes and the messy hair he tried to tame were clear signs he wasn't doing well, so he hoped to god it wasn't- He opened the door, and there he was. Josh. 

 

Brendon was there too, but in the worst position Tyler thinks he could ever see him in. Brandon with his arms wrapped around Josh's arms lovingly while the other boy leaned back onto him. They looked so content and Tyler hated it.

 

 _"_ surprize! I'm not alone anymore!" Josh smiled and raised his hands up a little, looking up at him and bites his lip at the sight of Tyler, to which Brendon tried distracting him by smacking his ass, which worked as the blur curls bounced as Josh moved his head to yell at Brendon.

 

Tyler stared blankly at them. Nothing was going for him anymore, he closed the door on them and locked it before going to the bathroom to stare at himself in the mirror.

 

_What Does He Do Now?_


	5. Joshua Dun's journal entry #225

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one of Josh's rants

 

Why can't I be happy?

The time I finally find someone that supports me Tyler gets sad

I'm sure this is from Jenna

I Just want everyone to be happy.  
I Just want  _t_

 

    Brendon sighed as he saw Josh shakily write and pulled him close, trying to hush his crying. "Maybe we went too far just suddenly saying I'm your boyfriend" he whispered while petting the curly hair

    Josh shrugged and moved closer to him "I just wanted to move on but I still need him, you're not even my real boyfriend" he curled up in Brendon's arms. It was quiet for a while, both boys were content. He got up after a while to go out and see Tyler, he had to.

 


	6. Strike 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna finally comes back but Tyler finally speaks up about Josh

    Jenna walked in and glared at him shaking in his bed, putting her wedding ring down "asshole." she growled. Tyler, not knowing what was going on just raised a weak brow at her, looking like a sad puppy to everyone but Jenna. "You fucked Josh, didn't you? while I was away after you hurt me." 

 

    Tyler thought for a little, if this were three weeks ago, he'd quickly apologise to have Jenna back, but not anymore, so he just shrugged "sure, go ahead and leave, it's my house." he replied blankly. Jenna scoffed at that since Tyler didn't give her the reaction she wanted, snatching her ring back to sell it before quickly packing up and leaving. Tyler staring at the wall the whole time, quickly calling Josh as soon as she left. 

 

    Josh gasped softly at the ringing before nervously answering it "h-hello?'

 

    Tyler sucked in a deep breath before blurting out "I love you," Josh looked at Brendon quickly before talking again.

 

    "wh-what about Jenna?"

 

    "She left, for good"

     

    "..you want me to come over?"

 

    "please"

 

    Josh hung up and explained everyhting to Brendon while hurriedly getting ready. Knocking at the door as soon as he got there.

 

    Tyler swung the door open and smacked his lips onto Josh's before doing anything else. The shorter boy stalled a little before quickly kissing back and holding onto Tyler's shoulders tightly. The youngest of the two grabbed onto Josh's waist, swinging them both over to slam him onto the wall, kissing him rougher as the blue haired boy gasped as his back hit the wall. 

 

    After a bit, Tyler picked Josh up to lay him on the bed, he definitely needed this.

 

 


	7. I’m sorrY

Ah a, I’m just gonna abandon this and send it to an orphan account. I feel like this doesn’t belong on my current account and the ending is already kinda there so there’s nothing mucH to wrap up anyway. And I’m highkey ashamed of this series to be honesT


End file.
